


All about that "leadershipness"

by MmmMangos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmMangos/pseuds/MmmMangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Truth or dare,” Stiles asked, pressing his feet up against the windshield, as he reached over and lowered the crooning of Adele on the radio.</p><p>“No Stiles,” Derek didn’t even bother to glance at him, keeping his eyes on the road all serious like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Truth or dare,” Stiles asked, pressing his feet up against the windshield, as he reached over and lowered the crooning of Adele on the radio.

 

“No Stiles,” Derek didn’t even bother to glance at him, keeping his eyes on the road all serious like. It was pretty much straight highway from San Fran to Sac, beyond boring. This was going to be Stiles’ first time back visiting the pack since school started, he couldn’t believe it was already Thanksgiving.

 

“Pleaseeeeee, I’m so bored and we still have like a hundred million miles to go until we get to Laura’s,” he whined, taking one of his feet off the windshield to prod at Derek across the car with his toes. 

 

“No Stiles,” he repeated, “We left ten minutes ago. You’re all grown up now, you can handle a three hour car ride.” Derek sounded amused instead of annoyed (which just showed how much he really did want to play Truth or Dare). Stiles was convinced. 

 

“Grown! I’m 20. Still growing! My brain is totally not fully developed yet. Which is why I have to hang out with you, role model, all that, Mister I’m so old I’m almost 30.” Stiles paused, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Old? I’m 26. Truth. What type of dare can you do in a car anyways?” Derek rolled his eyes, taking his gaze off the road briefly to gaze at the sky for reprieve. 

 

Stiles just looked at him for a moment, “So, so many different dares Alphaaa.” he dragged the word out like it was a sexy thing, laughing at Derek’s put-off expression. 

 

“So, truth, why did you let me live with you when I decided to head to the uni?”

 

Derek looked at him incredulously. “Yeah, I know, an actual serious question, but would you even answer that otherwise?” Stiles picked up his foot again and poked at Derek with his toes, “Sooooo?”

 

“Stop,” he pushed Stiles’ foot away. “I needed a roommate and I knew you. Figured it would be better to know rather than not know,” Derek shrugged.

 

“Oh,” Stiles curled his legs up under him on the seat, slightly dejected. “Wait... you needed a roommate? Aren’t you like, crazy rich?”

 

Derek ignored him.“Truth or dare?” He asked, mouth quirking a little at the side, probably at the ridiculousness that he was actually playing along.

 

Stiles sighed, “Truth.”

 

“Why would you even want to live with me? I thought you hated me,” Derek asked after a pause.

 

“Ouch. Well. I don’t hate you, I don’t think I really ever did. More like feared a little, but that was ages ago. And as much as you don’t want me, you really are my Alpha. I figured new town, new place, great. But staying with you was like, I don’t know, a way to make things feel right over there,” Stiles voice trailed off. He hadn’t meant for this to get serious.  

 

Derek’s face looked shocked, “Your Alpha?” 

 

“Umm, well yeah. Dude, seriously? I know I’m human but I know I’m worth something. Especially now with my magic skills,” He waved his fingers. “I’ve been part of the pack for a while now right? Even if not officially or anything. But sorry, my bad, I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s just a stupid game.” Stiles frowned. This was not a road he wanted to go down. It had been years since he had actually brought it up, had asked Scott what to do. Scott told him to just talk to Derek, ask to be part of the pack, and that hadn’t gone so well. After that he laid low, did what he could for the werewolves and other supernaturals, and had that be enough.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to be part of the pack. We talked. You turned me down.” Derek glanced at him. “I’ve always thought of you as one of mine, I tried for so long to recruit you guys back in highschool. Why would you think otherwise?”

 

“I turned down being a werewolf Derek. Not being pack. I thought you didn’t want any humans, even humans with some skills. No one else is truly human,” Stiles honestly was surprised. He remembered that day, right after he turned 18. He finally went to Derek, told him that he wanted to be one of his pack, that he trusted him. Derek looked shocked and then immediately offered him the bite. Stiles was devastated. He had hoped that he would be able to be part of the pack without being a werewolf. He had left without another word and then pretended that whole conversation never happened.

 

“Seriously? You have been more of an asset to the pack than anyone. You’re the only reason we’re all alive, that Boyd and Erica are expecting, and that Scott is actually functioning in vet school,” Derek sounded angry, his hands tightening on the steering wheel, eyebrows crunched low on his face. “What the fuck Stiles, seriously? All this time…” his face looked befuddled, as though the way he had thought of the world had turned completely upside down. 

 

“I thought I wasn’t enough for you,” Stiles sighed, looking down at his fingers turning over and over in his lap.

 

“Stiles. You are more than enough for me. You have proven that time and time again,” Derek’s voice sounded so sad, which was just weird. “I’m sorry, I should have realized that as Alpha.”

 

“Noooo, stop that guilt trip right there. I should have talked to you instead of running. I just didn’t want to deal with the rejection. Dude, I fucking dreamed of that day, of you taking me in, and to have it shut down so fast? I couldn’t handle it. I just shut down, classic move. Mine, not yours,” Stiles turned to him. 

 

“I’ll be your Alpha,” Derek’s voice was steady. “If you trust me to protect you.”

 

“Trust, yes, listen to? Maybe.” Stiles laughed at Derek’s frown. “Same as always dude. Do you trust me?”

 

Derek stayed quiet, to the point where Stiles leaned back and pressed his forehead against the window, “It’s whatever dude.”

 

Derek sighed, “Yeah. I do trust you.” He reached a hand off of the steering wheel and rested it on Stiles’ leg, causing Stiles to turn back and look at him. He smiled at Derek. One good thing about the Alpha is that he actually thinks before he speaks, if Derek admitted that then it was probably true. 

 

“Truth or dare?” Stiles replied, heart feeling a little lighter. They probably should have talked about that ages ago.

 

“Dare,” Derek shrugged, mouth curling a little at the side. 

 

“Really?” Stiles looked at him, confused, “I thought you don’t believe there are any good dares in the car.”

 

“I’m curious,” Derek actually smiled at him, “and that’s what you want me to choose isn’t it?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I guess. Uh. I dare you to sing along to the song playing on the radio.”

 

He was surprised to see Derek grin, wolfishly he might add, and then turn the radio up so they both could hear it. He almost crowed with delight as Meghan Trainor’s voice filled the car. “Oh this is going to be so good!” he cackled, because honestly, it just doesn’t get better than this.

 

Derek moved his hand off of Stiles’ thigh - Stiles had completely forgotten that was there - as if getting focused for his task. The song was already in the middle so Derek started right in. 

 

“ _ I’m bringing booty backkk, _ ” his voice filled the car. Damn. So. Derek singing. Totally a thing. Stiles gaped at him as he continued, with mad skills, harmonizing with the radio. 

 

He sang all the way through, finishing with a flourish of his hands that made Stiles finally move from where he was frozen, “What the actual fuck!!? Are you serious right now? All the time of making fun of me dancing around and singing during the pack breakfasts? You have fricken pipes dude.” 

 

Derek kept his eyes on the road but was grinning, “I just tell you off cause you suck at singing.”

 

Stiles hit him on the shoulder, “Lies. Lies and blasphemy. I feel like my dare was actually worth the discovery of this, even though I expected massive failure. You have to sing with me. We are going to sing duets and become famous and  go to Broadway. You’ll be the first werewolf to make it to the big time. Just you wait.”

 

“Not the first, Hugh Jackman already beat me to it,” Derek said completely straight faced.

 

Stiles burst out in laughter, “I love you man, I can’t believe you actually hide how funny you are.”

 

“I just don’t want to take your spotlight Stiles,” Derek answered, deadpan. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” Stiles said instantly. He was curious to see what else Derek wanted to know about him.

 

“Ever had sex in a car?” Derek asked, no hesitation.

 

Stiles gaped at him, eyes wide, “What?”

 

Derek laughed, a full hearted belly laugh, “Oh man, I just wanted to see your face.”

 

“No take backs!” Stiles reached his legs out in front of him again, resting his feet on the dashboard. Thank god for the leg room in the Camaro. “Actually, no, back with Malia, well we didn’t really have time with all the imminent danger and everything and I guess since then I’ve been blessed with actually having my own room.”

 

“You haven’t brought anyone over our place,” Derek said.

 

“Way to rub it in big guy. I mean, it’s only been like two months since I’ve moved in. I’m sure I can find someone in San Fran that wants this hot bod,” Stiles shrugged. He knew he had grown into himself a little, okay, well a lot, since high school, but he was still pretty awkward and gangly. 

 

“Don’t do that,” Derek looked at him sharply. “Don’t put yourself down. I wanted to kill that kid, Josh, when you brought him by. You are worth so much more than that.”

 

“Whoa, what? You remember my ex’s name from like, what was that, like a year ago?” Stiles was shocked, “He was…” Stiles trailed off at Derek’s glare, even though it was facing the road and not him. “Alright, I could have done better. To be fair though, he never did anything outright nasty, just, I guess I could have done without all the scrawny references.”

 

“You’re not scrawny,” Derek’s voice was low, annoyed. “You deserve so much better than that Stiles, you are just right how you are, and it’s not like you don’t work out.”

 

“I think that was a compliment? Dude! You think I’m buuufff,” Stiles teased, smiling. “Thanks. I know I have some self-confidence issues, but hey, we all have issues right, at least I’m not like permanently a grumpy walrus.”

 

Derek flashed his fangs at him. “I’m not a walrus,” he said petulantly.

 

“Ha! Dude that totally proves my point. Tusks and everything. Anyways, truth or dare?” 

 

“Dare,” Derek sounded way too confident.

 

“Hmmmm, well, singing is off the list and I’d rather not get us a ticket with mad cool driving stunts because you would probably make me pay for it,” Stiles thought out loud, “How about… I dare you to flirt with me.”

 

“Flirt with you,” Derek repeated incredulously. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, if you can sing like a fricken angel, I bet you have flirting skills of a god. It’s not like we’ve ever gotten to see them. I just get to see the walks of shame when your chosen ones leave, aka when you shoo them out after I kindly offer breakfast.” 

 

“Chosen ones?” Derek snorted. “How am I supposed to flirt with you without looking at you?” 

 

“Excuses. Honestly, that’s part of the challenge,” Stiles grinned.

 

Derek settled his shoulders like he was about to take on the biggest task, defeat the greatest dragon, and then glanced at him, frown completely absent from his face. Holy shit. Stiles gulped.

 

Derek’s face was open, friendly, “I was really impressed with your spellwork last week, taking on those witches during midterms,” his voice was actually not like a growl as usual, but was happy, interested.

 

Stiles practically choked, “Uh, it was nothing.”

 

“Mmm, it didn’t look like nothing,” Derek reached his right hand over and rested it on Stiles’ wrist, thumb slipping under the sleeve of Stiles’ sweatshirt to rub gently back and forth on his wrist, gently pressing on his pulse. “You really have the hand movements down. Your fingers….” Derek trailed off and flipped Stiles’ hand over, running his fingers through his palm to trace up and down Stiles’ fingers gently.  

 

“My fingers?” he squeaked. Stiles’ hand twitched automatically, he could feel his face start to heat up. Game, he reminded himself, this was just a game. 

 

“Mmm, seeing them move, such power, made me wonder what you could do with them inside me,” Derek’s voice got lower, slightly raspy. “Bet they would feel so fucking good,” he took his hand and touched his fingertips to his thumb, making a circle before sliding them down around three of Stiles’, innuendo so obvious that Stiles’ would have laughed if he wasn’t drawn in, frozen. Fuck, he totally was getting hard.

 

Derek took his eyes off the highway and smirked at him, nostrils flaring slightly. Stiles blushed, bright red when he saw Derek’s eyes dilate with the smell of Stiles’ arousal. 

 

“Okay, okay I give. God of Flirting, you are.” Stiles spluttered as Derek flashed him a grin and brought his hand back to the steering wheel. “Fuck,” he groaned, thumping his head against the window. “Why are you so perfect? You’ve got the muscles, the leadershipness, the singing, the humor, the fucking sexy bedroom voice.” 

 

“Leadershipness, Yoda?” Derek asked, voice still rough. Good. At least he wasn’t the only one that was effected.

 

“You know,” Stiles flapped a hand, “The whole being in charge, figuring things out for the group, Alpha stuff, it’s fucking hot. I can make up words, I’m flustered. I’m probably going to be hard until we get to Laura’s.”

 

Derek groaned and scrubbed a hand up through his hair, “Do you have any idea how good you smell? I can’t even roll down the windows, it’ll be so annoyingly loud on the highway. Why are you even complaining? It was your dare.”

 

“I didn’t think it through and the whole touching….” Stiles trailed off in a sigh, struggling to adjust himself in his jeans, letting off a slight groan at the pressure. “Sorry, I know you don’t want to be smelling that for the next two hours. I’ll just think about dead puppies or something,” he paused, “Wait, I smell good?”

 

Derek paused, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, Stiles, you smell good,” his voice was all low again, his eyes flashed red for a moment.

 

“Don’t play with me,” Stiles huffed, “Not fair. You are so far out of my league”

 

“I’m not playing,” Derek growled, “Why must you insist on putting yourself down?”

 

“Not playing?” Stiles looked at Derek again, “You’re not serious, you don’t even like me that much.”

 

Derek glared at him, “Do you really think I would have let you move in with me if I didn’t like you?” 

 

“But you’ve never even seemed interested….” Stiles frowned, “I thought.. Ugh, I don’t know what I thought. I guess you just were always wayyyy too far out of my league. And my Alpha. I don’t know how those things work in the pack.”

 

“I’m interested,” Derek glanced over, eyes racking up and down Stiles quickly before staring back at the road.

 

“Oh,” Stiles pulled his legs up to the seat and resting his chin on his knees. “I, um, I don’t do one night stands, I’m sorry.”

 

Derek sighed. “Do you think I haven’t noticed that? I..” he paused, “I haven’t had a relationship for a long time.” 

 

Stiles snorted, that was an understatement.

 

“Oh, shut up. I meant what I said earlier, you’re an amazing asset in the pack, as my beta, I don’t want to lose you because of something happening between us,” he reached a hand out and squeezed Stiles thigh.

 

“In the pack, as your beta,” Stiles repeated flatly, ignoring Derek’s hand. Way to send mixed messages. Jeeze.

 

Derek flashed his eyes at him again. Honestly, it lost its threat with overuse. “As my friend,” he said clearly. 

 

“Well, I would like to try,” Stiles said, reaching his hand and covering Derek’s. “I think maybe we could make it work, we certainly are stubborn enough.”

 

“Really?” Derek looked surprised, eyebrows raised. 

 

“You’re not an idiot, you probably could smell that I’ve wanted you for ages, and you know that it’s not just lust over on my side.” Stiles took his hand and brushed it against Derek’s stubbly cheek before pulling back and blushing, “And now I’ve regressed to middle school.”

 

“Ugh, please don’t say that,” Derek smile contradicted his words. “I would like to try as well.” 

 

Stiles smiled back at him, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth?” Derek gently moved his hand up and down Stiles’ thigh.

 

“Stiles?” He looked over when there was no response.

 

“I’m thinking, um, well trying,” he looked pointedly at Derek’s hand which was now sliding up, so close to Stiles’ dick.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be that easy to make quiet,” Derek laughed. 

 

“Are things going to be different because you are my Alpha?” Stiles asked finally, pressing up into Derek’s hand as it finally settled over the zipper to his jeans.

 

“Hmm, Scott’s your best friend, don’t you know that answer already?” Derek answered, gently trailing his fingers up and down Stiles’ dick.

 

“Ew. Never infer that Scott has sex ever. I mean, I know he was my first kiss but that was just us practicing, alright? I tune him out the minute he starts talking about anything to do with Kira and her boobs and his penis.” Stiles shuddered, in contrast with how turned on he was.

 

“Well… Things are pretty much the same as any relationship, except you have to call me Master,” Derek said seriously and glanced at Stiles with his eyebrows raised.

 

Stiles laughed and then smirked at Derek, “You mean you don’t want me to call you Alpha?” He ran his tongue over his lips. 

 

Derek’s eyes flashed red, grinning, “That could be acceptable.” 

 

“Do you have a knot? That is one thing I have for sure have never asked Scott. Knowing him he would go into way too much detail and I’d never be able to look him in the eyes again.”

 

Derek grinned and squeezed Stiles’ hard dick through his pants, “Yeah, I can knot if you like, I don’t have to everytime. We’d stay tied together for about ten minutes.”

 

Stiles groaned, unashamedly rubbing up into Derek’s hand, “Is it weird that I find that like insanely hot? Oh my god, do you come that whole time?”

 

“Well, usually three or four times while I’m knotted I guess, but I’ve only have done that on my own. Can’t exactly knot a human without explaining a lot of things,” Derek shrugged, reddening slightly.

 

“On your own?” Stiles repeated, “Like, in your hand?”

 

Derek nodded, “Hey wait…. that was like four questions. My turn. Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Stiles replied instantly as he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. “Dude, I am so happy you got these windows tinted.”

 

Derek immediately slid the zipper down, letting his hand rest on top of Stiles’ grey briefs, “Fuck, I want to taste you.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a dare to me, but I’m not complaining. Hmmmm,” Stiles gently pushed Derek’s hand aside and slide his hand under his briefs to swipe his index finger over the head of his dick. “Mmmm,” he groaned at the contact, “So don’t judge me, but I kind of have a ridiculous amount of precome.”

 

Derek breathed in sharp, immediately, and turned to look down at what Stiles was doing, “Not judging. Fuck, Stiles.”

 

He carefully took his hand out of pants, “Keep your eyes on the road Der.” 

 

“Der?” Derek reluctantly looked straight ahead.

 

Stiles grinned and then reached across the car and smeared his finger onto Derek’s lip until he opened his mouth, eyes red, licking and sucking on it until every drop of precome was gone. 

 

“Holy fuck,” Stiles groaned, “I want your tongue on me.”

 

Derek bit gently on Stiles’ finger before he pulled it away, “It was on you.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.”

 

“Well, you’re going to have to wait. You know we’ll have absolutely no privacy at Laura’s right? I think we’re sharing a room with Isaac.” Derek took his hand, pushed up Stiles shirt a bit, and then put his hand underneath Stiles’ briefs so they were skin on skin.

 

“I mean, I don’t mind if you don’t mind,” Stiles shrugged, “He’s pack.”

 

Derek grinned at him, “True. Hmmmm.” He started jacking off Stiles, twisting his fingers around the head of his dick. 

 

Stiles groaned, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” Derek answered, reaching down to gently grasp Stiles balls before moving back up.

 

“Can you deepthroat?” Stiles asked, and then groaned as Derek rubbed his fingers through the precome that was now leaking steadily down the side of his dick.

 

“Yeah,” Derek shrugged. “Gag reflex is not an issue.”

 

“Yessss. Fuck. Wanna fuck your mouth,” Stiles whined before reaching across the car to lay a hand on Derek’s obvious erection.

 

“Later,” Derek replied, “Wanna come for me?” He asked it like it was an everyday request, like hey, want fries with that? 

 

Stiles nodded, reaching a hand up to tweak one of his nipples. Derek sped up his hand, squeezing slightly harder. Stiles moaned, arched back, and came all over his stomach where his shirt was pulled up. 

 

“Fuck,” Stiles sighed, floating. Derek’s groan brought him back to the present. “Aw man, let me help you, you can’t be comfortable like that,” Stiles started to move his hand on top of Derek’s pants to have him shake his head. 

 

“I’m driving,” Derek said firmly. 

 

Stiles pouted, “You have great reflexes, we’d be fine.” He reached down to the floor and grabbed a tissue, half-haphazardly wiping up the mess on his abs.

 

“Wanna wait,” Derek grinned at him. 

 

“Oh my god, is this part of your whole manpain? You let yourself suffer?” Stiles eyebrows practically made it up to his hair.

 

“No idiot,” Derek answered and the car pulled to a stop. “May want to fix your pants bae,” He continued before unbuckling his seatbelt and jumping out of the car, pushing Stiles’ hand back towards himself.

 

Stiles’ mouth gaped wide, “Bae??” He looked away from where Derek was now standing outside of the car, looking at him laughing. 

“What?” Stiles looked out the windshield. They were at Laura’s which meant that the entire pack was outside waiting. Scott was covering his eyes, but the rest of the pack was laughing. Erica was blatantly staring at his dick, which was resting quite nicely to the side if he did say so himself.. 

 

“A warning! A warning is all I needed!” Stiles blushed, quickly tucking himself in and brushing his hands off on his pant legs. He threw a glare at Derek before jumping out of the car. “Who missed me!?” He asked before Scott finally uncovered his eyes and came up to give him a hug. 

 

“About time man,” he said, glomping Stiles’ on the back. “Come on inside, the food is almost ready.” Stiles greeted the rest of the pack and then turned to look at Derek who was still standing by the car, small grin on his face.

 

“Come on Alph!” Stiles said, laughing when Derek looked like he sucked on a lemon 

 

“Alph?” Derek flashed his eyes at him before coming up and gripping Stiles’ face in his hands. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, tongue gently pressing until Stiles opened his mouth to kiss back.

 

“Oh man, I am so sorry Isaac,” he could hear Erica laugh before they pulled apart to face the pack.

 

Stiles saw Isaac smile before he and Derek turned, following the pack into the house for dinner.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

The guest room was actually a decent size, double beds on each side with a dresser and window in the middle of the wall between. Derek was supposed to have stayed on the floor between the beds (giving up the beds to his pack as usual), but as was obvious to the werewolves in the house the minute they walked in the door; he was going to be spending the visit sharing the bed with Stiles. 

By the time the food was put away, TV finally turned off, and goodnights were made, Stiles was exhausted. He brushed his teeth before trading out the bathroom with Derek and making his way into the bedroom. Isaac was on top of the bed on the right side, reading something intensely, a cute little frown on his face. 

“Did you enjoy the night?” Stiles asked, stripping down to his boxers.

Isaac glanced at him and blushed before looking back down at his book, “Yeah, but I still don’t know if I will ever get used to an actual happy family holiday. It’s just so unreal.”

“Yeah… so much has changed. I miss my mom, you know? But to have everyone here… helps a lot. I am happy that you are with us,” Stiles went over to Isaac and hugged him close, ignoring the red spreading across his cheeks. He brushed their cheeks together, “I hope you don’t mind sharing with me and Derek, we didn’t exactly plan for the whole truth or dare heart-sharing car ride here.”

Isaac grinned, “Seriously, after all this time, you guys confessed your love through truth or dare? My Alpha nonetheless.”

“What’s that about your Alpha?” Derek walked in the room, shutting the door behind him. Laura had done a pretty good job of soundproofing the bedrooms; Stiles would have to remember to thank her in the morning to see Derek squirm. 

“We were just talking about how sexy and commanding he is,” Stiles answered, moving away from Isaac to pull Derek into his arms.

“Mmm, you feel so good,” he ran his hands up and down Derek’s bare chest before following his hands with his mouth, gently grasping one of his nipples in his teeth. 

He brought one of his hands down to gently rub Derek’s quickly hardening dick through his pajama pants. He glanced up to see Derek looking down at him, before looking over his shoulder at Isaac. Whatever he saw must have been good because he growled and grabbed Stiles, moving them over to the bed and pushing him down so he was seated. 

“Want you to cum in my mouth,” he murmured before dropped to his knees between Stiles’ legs, giving Stiles a clear view of Isaac. Damn. He looked delicious, face flushed. He had turned to sit back against the wall so he was facing them head on, book to the side. Stiles could see his arm moving slightly, his hand between his legs, but his knees were bent up blocking any view. 

There was no way Stiles was going to last long. Derek gripped his basketball shorts and pushed them all the way down and off his feet, leaving him completely exposed. He gently grasped Stiles in one hand before pausing and standing up.

“What!?” Stiles reached out only to realize that Derek was walking over to Isaac, whose eyes grew bigger and bigger as the Alpha approached him.

“I’m sorry, I can leave,” Isaac muttered, quickly moving his hand out from his shorts.

“Don’t leave on our behalf Isaac, I just thought maybe you could help me out,” He gently reached out and cupped a hand behind Isaac’s head, giving him a quick kiss before bringing his hand around in front of Isaac’s face. 

“Wanna help get these wet for Stiles?” His voice was low, teasing. 

Stiles sat completely silent, surprised. He figured that Derek would be more than he let on to be in bed compared the his usual facade (considering all of his happy lay’s). But fuck. He really was such a good Alpha. 

Isaac responded by quirking a small surprised smile before leaning forward and taking two of Derek’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them so blatantly that Stiles could see his tongue from across the room. Derek thrust them in and out slowly, as his other hand came down and pressed Isaac’s legs straight, pulling Isaac’s shorts down to expose him to Stiles. Isaac was red and hard, flush up against his stomach. 

He added a third finger for a moment before moving away, back to where Stiles had finally got into motion and was running his fingers around the head of his dick. 

Derek leaned in close, mouthing at Stiles’ chin before making his way up to his lips, “This okay?”

Stiles nodded, catching Derek’s bottom lip in his teeth and biting slightly. He didn’t feel like he needed to hoard anything, especially from Isaac. Pack was pack. 

“More than okay, Der,” He gasped slightly as Derek ran his wet hand down Stiles’ dick, gently grasping at his balls. He moved lower and traced a finger gently around Stiles’ hole, dipping in just the tip. 

“Gonna make you come on my fingers while you watch Isaac, then I’m gonna fuck you,” Derek said, conversationally before he brought his head down and sucked on the head of Stiles’ dick, replacing where Stiles’ fingers were grasping himself lightly. 

Stiles looked up to Isaac who had left his legs where Derek had placed them and was twisting and stroking himself, biting his lip. 

“Please, I’m not going to last. Oh my god,” Stiles gasped as Derek took him in his mouth fast, pressing in a finger deep.

Isaac mirrored Derek’s movements with his hand, face still flushed, but now it looked to be with arousal more than embarrassment. He looked more relaxed, grinning at Stiles’ loud moan.

“Gonna come in your Alpha’s mouth Stiles? Gonna mark him as yours?” Isaac’s voice was deeper than Stiles’ had ever heard it. “Bet he wants to fucking rub himself in your come.”

Derek growled in response, pushing two fingers in fast, scissoring around and pressing on Stiles’ prostate. Stiles reached down and grabbed his hair in both hands pulling his head down forcefully as his hips thrusted up. Thank goodness for truth or dare. It only took a few quick thrusts before he was tensing, right on the edge.

“Fucckkk, gonna come,” Stiles gasped. Derek quickly pulled off and pressed in hard, making Stiles come all over his face and neck in quick bursts. Stiles collapsed back, panting, as Derek gently pulled out his fingers.

“Wow,” Isaac’s voice was rough. “That was hot.”

Derek hummed in reply and turned to look at him, licking his upper lip to catch some of Stiles’ cum. He cocked an eyebrow in question, waiting for Stiles nod, before going over to Isaac. Stiles grinned, trying to catch his breath. 

“He tastes delicious,” Derek said, bringing his hand along his neck to his mouth, licking the cum off his fingers. Isaac followed the movement, opening his mouth slightly as he continued to touch himself. 

“You’re being so patient,” Derek said, reaching his now spit wet hand down to join Isaacs. Stiles groaned and then struggled up, out of his shorts, and came over to them both, crawling on the bed next to Isaac so his head was level with their hands. 

“Come on Isaac, let go,” he murmured, licking at Isaac’s balls as Isaac and Derek stroked him together. It only took a few more seconds and then Isaac thrust up into their hands and came, silently, all over his shirt.

“Fuck. Yes.” Derek leaned down and kissed him, laughing when Isaac moved to lick what was left of Stiles’ cum on his face. 

“Mmmm.” Stiles agreed, leaning up to pull Isaac’s head towards him, kissing him gently. “That was rad.”

Derek laughed again before gently reaching for Stiles, crawling over Isaac and turning them so they were all laid out longways on the bed. He kissed him deeply, tongue thrusting in, as he reached down and pulled down his pajama pants so they were skin on skin. 

Isaac groaned in approval, “He is hard for you again already Derek.”

“Lube?” Stiles asked as he ran his hands all over Derek, pausing on his neck and then down to his nipples. 

Derek groaned, “I didn’t bring any. I hadn’t exactly planned for this.” 

“Here,” Isaac reached over and pulled a tube out from the side table. “My Thanksgiving break is longer, I’m staying here for a while,” he shrugged at their surprised looks and popped open the top to wet Derek’s fingers.

“You’re a lifesaver!” Stiles proclaimed, making grabby fingers at Derek as he splayed his legs wide, resting one of them on Isaac. 

Derek grinned, leaned forward, and kissed Stiles’ hard as he pressed two fingers in fast. “Gonna fuck you so good love,” he murmured against his lips. 

Stiles moaned and brought his hands up to grasp Derek’s hair, holding his head close so he could bite at his bottom lip. “Another, Der, more,” he ignored Isaac’s quiet laugh next to him. “Oh shush you. I’ve been waiting so long for this.”

Isaac leaned in and nuzzled up against Stiles cheek, “I know. You guys have never really been subtle. Thank you...” he trailed off quietly. 

Stiles broke the kiss with Derek and held Derek’s mouth to his neck so he could look over at Isaac. 

“We love you, you know? We all do,” he said, looking Isaac straight on before his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Oh my god, Derek, get inside me now,” he reached down and uselessly tried to bring Derek in closer. 

Derek just grinned against his neck, biting a little harder as he slid three fingers in against Stiles’ prostate. 

“I wanna come with you inside me,” Stiles pouted, well, as well as he could all considering. 

Derek finally relented, pulling back while he stroked himself lightly. 

“More lube,” he said, looking over at Isaac but not reaching out for it himself. “It’s true you know,” he said, leaning forward towards Isaac as he held out the tube. 

Isaac just shrugged, looking down and away from them both. 

“Isaac, we do love you,” Derek paused, “I don’t…. Share easily. This is new. You know that… but it just feels right.” He waited until Isaac looked back up at him, “Do you want us to stop?” 

Stiles waited, he was glad that Derek said something. It would be better to make it clear now than to have things be uncomfortable later. 

Isaac looked between the both of them. “I love you guys too,” he said quietly. “I’m good,” he poured some lube into his hand and then reached out, grasping Derek firmly in his hand.

“Fuuuck,” Stiles gasped. “Alright. So that’s a turn on, good to know.”

Isaac grinned as Derek’s eyes flashed red. 

“I want to watch you make love to him,” Isaac said, pressing Derek gently towards Stiles.

“Make loveeee to me,” Stiles teased, pulling Derek’s shoulders down so he could kiss him gently. 

Derek hummed against his mouth and pushed in slowly, until Stiles finally wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him in deep. 

“Not gonna break,” he huffed and thrust his hips up at Derek, fucking himself on Derek’s dick. 

Derek growled and pulled out, thrusting back in hard. He started a quick rhythm, eyes on Stiles as he shuddered around his dick. Stiles could hear the Isaac touching himself, groaning quietly. Derek bit at Stiles’ lips, hips slapping loudly, jarring Stiles into the bed.

“You better fucking knot me,” Stiles gasped. “Come on love, wanna feel you.” 

“Fuck. Close. I will. I want to,” Derek responded, teeth worrying at Stiles’ neck. He started swelling slowly inside Stiles, thrusts becoming smaller but deeper until Stiles saw Isaac grin, and reach over behind Derek. Derek gasped and rutted back a little before his eyes fluttered and he came in long bursts inside Stiles. His knot felt huge, it locked Derek tight inside him. Stiles reached down and tugged on himself a few times, he was so full that it didn’t take long and he gasped, cock twitching as he came on his chest. He floated for a moment before looking over to make sure Isaac had finished as well.

“Need help?” Stiles watched Isaac move his hand back from Derek’s ass and stroke himself two quick times. 

“N-no,” Isaac’s voice stuttered before he came all over himself. 

“God. You both... Fuck, you switch?” Stiles asked Derek, gently wrapping his arms around him as he twitched and came again inside him.

“Mmm yeah. Do you mind?” Derek mumbled against his neck. 

“Do I mind?” Stiles asked incredulously, “Fuck no. What kind of question even is that?” 

He could feel Derek’s smile on his skin. 

“Mmm I don’t know about you guys but I’m falling asleep,” Isaac sighed, voice languid, as he shifted so he was lying with his head pillowed next to theirs.

Stiles turned to pucker his lips at him until Isaac leaned forward and kissed him gently, “Goodnight, is it alright if we stay here for a while?”

“Obviously,” Isaac rolled his eyes. 

“Snarky beta,” Derek smirked and leaned to kiss him on the cheek before moaning as he came a third time, knot still throbbing inside Stiles.

“Damn,” Stiles could feel his dick attempt to twitch in response. He licked at Derek’s cheek until he turned to face him, brushing their lips together. 

“Happy Thanksgiving,” he whispered with a smile, reveling in the way Derek’s eyes crinkled with his responding grin. 

“Happy Thanksgiving Stiles,” Derek rumbled back.

Stiles relaxed, feeling Derek finally start to shrink inside him. Derek pulled out slowly and then flipped them so Stiles was on his side in the middle of the two werewolves. He ran his hand over the side of Stiles’ face. 

“This wasn’t what I was expecting today,” He said, words brushing against Stiles’ lips as he nestled in close. 

Stiles sighed, the day finally catching up with him. “Same, dude, same.”

Derek wrapped his top arm up over Stiles, letting it drape over Isaac as well. He looked way too serious for such a sleepy time of night, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Stiles kissed him until he felt him fully relax, finally settling down for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this built upon itself way differently than I had expected. Isaac just wanted to be part of the story. I hope that you enjoyed :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
